Helping out
by Kamila-chan
Summary: Levy finds herself helping out a cosplaying exceed! What will happen when the exceed's partner finds them? crack pairing! RoLe one-shot :3 RoguexLevy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Levy sat alone in a recently constructed library in the town of Freesia. Since it wasn't too far away from Magnolia, she hasn't bother to tell anyone of her escapade.  
"Fairy-San?" asked a chirpy voice.  
The blue-haired Mage turned to find a green exceed that seemed slightly familiar.  
"Uh, hi," Levy said awkwardly, for the cat gave her a weird sensation, "do I know you?"  
The Solid Script Mage instantly regretted saying that because the green cat in the pink frog suit started getting watery eyes.  
"Fro is sorry to bother Fairy-San, and Fairy-San says she doesn't know Fro, but Fro remembers Fairy-San from the Games!" cried the little exceed.  
"Oh!" Levy recalled seeing Fro with her friend, Rogue, and smiled, "Fro! Of course I remember you! How could I forget the cutest exceed in the world?"  
As soon as Levy finished that, Fro jumped into her arms and gave her a cute smile, "Fairy-San, could you help Fro find Rogue?"  
"Of course, just point to where you saw him last."  
Fro the nodded and pointed to the double door that led to the outside of the library.  
After a while if walking around Freesia looking for Rogue, to no avail, Fro said, "Fairy-San, can we eat some fish?"  
"Of course Fro. I am hungry myself too," said Levy. They found a nearby café and settle in one of the tables outside. Fro ordered fish and kiwi juice, while Levy settled with a muffin and green tea.  
"Fairy-San, what's your name?" asked the cosplaying exceed.  
"Levy Mcgarden," said Levy with a smile. Fro smiled for an unknown reason, and decided to keep asking questions, "does Levy-San have a boyfriend? Levy-San do you like fish? What's your favorite color Levy-San? Are you scared of the dark Levy-San? What's your magic Levy-San?"  
Levy answered all of her question with a smile, "no, I don't have a boyfriend. I like fish. My favorite color is orange, and no, I am not scared of the dark. And the type if magic I use is called Solid Script!"  
"Ohhhh, Fro has never heard if such magic, can you show me?"  
"Sure. Solid Script: Fish!" And much to Fro's delight, a gigantic fish had emerged from the word.  
"FRO!" yelled a voice, and Levy turned to find the Shadow Dragon Slayer with a very worried face.  
"Rogue-kun!" yelled the exceed and ran into the arms of her partner, "Rogue-kun, Levy-San helped me, and she gave me fish. She doesn't have a boyfriend and she uses writing magic. She likes the color orange and she's not scared of the dark. But the best thing is Levy-San likes fish!"  
Levy sat there smiling at the little exceed's action, because it really surprised her that she could remember all that.  
"Thank you," said Rogue, "I am indebted to you, for helping Fro."  
"Nonsense!" replied Levy, "it was my pleasure, she really is entertaining!"  
"Please, allow me to do something for you," insisted the red-eyed man.  
"Well, ummm," Levy didn't know what to say, so as she stumbled for words, a green exceed answered for her, "Rogue-kun, Fro thinks you should go on a date with Levy-San, you know," she whispered silently (or so the exceed thought) "she isn't afraid if the dark."  
"Well then, it's settled, we are going out!" said the usually silent dragon slayer.  
"Eeeeep! What? No, I mean don't take it wrong is not that I don't find you attractive but this is too sudden! Oh goodness what if Mira finds out? She'll boil me alive for not telling her!" Levy started making different scenarios in her head in which the she-devil will torture info out of her.  
Rogue smiled at the fairy, he couldn't help himself, he found her adorable. Without thinking he reached out for her hand and pulled her face to his. Levy completely lost in her thoughts barely managed to realize what was happening and she found herself being kissed by Rogue.  
'Hmmm,' she though, 'this is nice.'  
After a few moments the kiss ended and Levy found her brown orbs staring into beautiful red ones.  
"I'll pick you up at eight, okay?" said Rogue smiling, and Levy just nodded.  
"Goodbye Levy-San! Be careful! I heard the she-devil is around!" said Fro as they left.  
As if on cue, a voice behind Levy said, "Levy-chan, were you kissing a guy right now?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Rogue might be a little OOC, but I think this is the side of him that Hiro never shows us. Yeah not much Romance, but I tried!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter!

It isn't _

All of you who read this I ask you to pleaseeeeeeee go to my profile and vote on the poll!

It will be open until next week and I would like all you guy's opinions so I can now what my next move will be.

Kay? Love ya'll who are actually following me and my stories!


End file.
